


The Painful Truth

by seokminable



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, broken seokmin, friendzoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokminable/pseuds/seokminable
Summary: Seokmin was so stupid for thinking that all the i love you’s and all their skinships were meaning as much to Soonyoung as they were meant to him.





	The Painful Truth

Seokmin looked around at the variety flavors of ice creams on the menu. He took his phone out from his pocket before calling Someone. It only took few seconds until Soonyoung picked up the phone call.

“Soonyoung, i’m at the ice cream shop right now. Do you want something?”

Seokmin frowned as he listened to Soonyoung chuckling lightly, Soonyoung seemed like he didn’t really focus on the phone call. “Soonyoung? Are you listening to me? Where are you now?” he asked again.

“Yeah? I’m at our apartment, Seoku.”

Seokmin and Soonyoung have been living together for 7 years. Seokmin’s parents were too busy with their business in China while Soonyoung’s parents lived too far from Seoul. However their parents have been best friends since high school, So Seokmin and Soonyoung have been growing up together since then. Basically, Seokmin was the one who asked Soonyoung to live together with him when Soonyoung’s parents moved to another city because he didn’t want to lose his best friend.

“Do you want some ice cream?”

“Ice cream? Nope.”

“Really?”

“Hu-uh.”

“Okay, but i will still buy it for you.” Soonyoung chuckled, “Then, why are you asking me for it, if you end up buying it, huh?” Seokmin laughed lightly, “I just want to talk with you. Strawberry flavor, right?”

“Yeah, strawberry. It’s not like we haven’t talked in few days, Seoku. We just talked few hours ago.”

“Nevermind, i’ll be home in 10 minutes.”

“Okay, don’t be rushed and take your time.” 

Seokmin was supposed to know what the meaning of these words. Don’t be rushed and take your time. It also meant “Don’t bother me and my boyfriend.” Seokmin was too naive to realize that fact.

When Seokmin arrived at home, the first thing he saw was Soonyoung and his boyfriend, Wonwoo, cuddling on the couch while watching television. He let out a deep sigh before walking towards them as he puts on his fake smiles and puts his feeling away, pretending to be okay.

“Oh, Wonwoo hyung, you’re here.”  
“Yeah, hello Seokmin. It’s been a while.”

Soonyoung slightly moved from Wonwoo’s embrace, “Seoku, did u buy the ice cream?” he asked as he lips curved slowly into a smile. 

Soonyoung’s smile was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Seokmin loved it when Soonyoung’s eyes curved whenever a beautiful-breathtaking smile appeared on his kissable lips.

“Yeah, here it is.”  
‘Yay, let’s eat ice cream.”

Soonyoung took out the ice cream cup from the plastic bag before handing it to Wonwoo. When he realized there’s only one cup, he looked up at Seokmin who were still standing there, “Why you didn’t buy ice cream for yourself?”

Seokmin blamed himself. Usually, he bought two cups, chocolate for him and strawberry for Soonyoung, and they would have shared the flavors. This time he thought it was a nice idea to only share one cup and spooning ice cream together. But his expectation was really different from the reality. 

“I’m not in the mood for ice cream.”

“Okay then.” Soonyoung nodded as he opened his mouth when Wonwoo spooning the ice cream for him, “Do you want some, Seokmin?” Wonwoo asked kindly.

“Nah, thank you. I’ll go to my room, then.”  
“Thank you for the ice cream, Seoku.”

Seokmin has been living a lie. He loved Soonyoung, he wanted Soonyoung, but he couldn’t have him and pretending like everything was fine. Being in one sided love was the hardest part of his life.

 

\--

 

Seokmin was spending the whole day in his room and did nothing. He could have joined Soonyoung and Wonwoo in living room but he didn’t want to be hurted more than this, although he has been hurted himself to the point where his heart was about to explode but he didn’t want to.

It was getting worse when Soonyoung told him that Wonwoo was going to sleep over tonight. He could listen how they were joking and laughing together. The fact that Soonyoung was laughing and being happy with someone else, made something inside him broken into pieces. 

In the next morning, Soonyoung woke him up to eat breakfast together. It wasn’t like his usual. Usually, Seokmin was the one who prepared breakfast and woke Soonyoung up. Then, Seokmin realized it was all because of wonwoo. Wonwoo slept over and Soonyoung was cooking breakfast for him. And he shouldn’t be there. 

Everything has changed.

 

\--

 

“Seoku!”

Soonyoung ran towards him and hugged him. “Sorry, i’m late. Wonwoo’s car has some problems” Seokmin patted Soonyoung’s hair as he smiled, “No, probs. Let’s go.” He held Soonyoung’s hand gently and pulled him along with him.

Soonyoung had promised him that they will be spending the whole day together. And as promised, they went to so many places—riding bicycle at the park, eating lunch in their favorite cafe, also watching movie in the cinema.

Seokmin had so much fun. It felt like they were dating. He was holding Soonyoung’s hand the whole time and Soonyoung didn’t bother about it. 

They were walking home while holding hands under a starry sky.

“There are so many stars tonight.” Seokmin said while looked up at the sky.

“It’s so beautiful.”

Seokmin turned around, staring at him intensly, then nodded in agreement, “Yeah, so beautiful.” Soonyoung caught him on staring at him. However, Seokmin didn’t turn away his eyes. They were staring at each other for a moment.

“Are you happy, Seoku?”

“Very happy.” He answered with a soft smile.

Soonyoung smiled so widely, letting out a soft laugh. “Good, then. So do i.”

Soonyoung is so beautiful. Everything about him just so beautiful. He was so perfect. Seokmin has never been so in love like this.

Seokmin stopped walking as he placed his hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder, “Soonyoung, can i ask something?” he asked carefully. Soonyoung smiled slightly wider as he nodded. “what is it?”

“what am i to you?” a second after that, Soonyoung laughed, “Seriously?” Soonyoung might be taken this as a joke, but Seokmin was asking it sincerely. Seeing how serious Seokmin was, Soonyoung sighed, “Okay. For me.... you’re my best friend forever.”

“What if i want be more than just friend?”

Soonyoung started thinking and mumbled, “Umm.. brother?” he titled his head as he giggled and pinched Seokmin’s cheek, “A lovely brother. You’re like a brother to me.”

Seokmin smiled, even though it was a bitter one. “I love you, Soonyoung.”

“I love you too, Seoku.” He said it cheerfully, as if it was meant nothing to him.

When Seokmin said i love you to Soonyoung, he really meant to. But when Soonyoung said i love you to Seokmin, it was like “i like you, my brother”. It was cleared enough for Seokmin now. This one sided love wouldn’t lead him anywhere.

“Anyways, Seokmin—“  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m going to sleep over at Wonwoo’s house tonight, is it okay?”

 

\--

 

As soon as the door of his room fell shut behind, Seokmin threw himself on bed with a frustrated scream that soon turned into uncontrolled sobbing. He hated how much all of this affected him. Soonyoung didn’t see him as a man. It was like a cruel joke, but after all it was the truth. he never knew it was possible for his heart to ache that much. It felt like he couldn’t breath. Like all the air had been knocked out of my body and every intake of air was so painful that i just gave it up all together.

For thinking that all the i love you’s, all their skinships and tight hugs were meaning as much to Soonyoung as they meant to him. Seokmin was so stupid.

Seokmin’s life couldn’t get any better after knowing that he didn’t even has a chance to say i love you to Soonyoung. His life was getting harder everyday. He felt Soonyoung was getting far, the distance between them was getting too far. He felt so lonely, it seemed like Soonyoung has forgotten him.


End file.
